


Love is Real

by cookiequeen13



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Cussing, Damian Wayne is Robin, Desk Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gotham Academy, M/M, Office Sex, Psychological Drama, Robin Laws, Robin War - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Vigilantism, Violence, We are Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiequeen13/pseuds/cookiequeen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne attempts to give sixteen year old Damian Wayne a little bit of a normal life. So, as of today, Damian begins to go to Gotham Academy. There, he meets his roommate, Colin Wilkes. Damian who doesn't believe in love and doesn't want to make any friends has a rocky beginning, but none of that discourages Colin. Damian who has a dark, mysterious past certainly doesn't get overlooked by Gotham Academy's secret Detective Club. However, Damian isn't the only one with problems of his own. Damian and Colin unconsciously heal each other and eventually begin to fall in love as well, learning of what the true feeling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Damian Wayne- 16  
> \---Colin Wilkes- 16  
> \---Jason Todd- 21  
> \---Dick Grayson- 23  
> \---Tim Drake- 19  
> \---Conner Kent- 15  
> \---Bruce Wayne- Over 40  
> \---Clark Kent- Over 40  
> \---Olive Silverlock- 16  
> \---Mia "Maps" MIzoguchi- 15  
> \---Pomeline Fritch- 16  
> \---Colton Rivera- 16

**Narrator’s POV**

Damian had overheard his father talking to Dick earlier and he just knew that whatever it was he wouldn’t like it. To get his mind off their conversation, he decided to go to his father’s study and pick out a few books to read (if there are any he hasn’t read yet). He was hoping his father wouldn’t be in there, one reason is because he’s not allowed in there, not that he gives a shit, and two, because he didn’t want whatever it was he was planning.

As soon as Damian entered the room, there stood his father and Dick standing by his desk. They stopped their conversation as soon as Damian entered the room, both pairs of eyes on him. Just as Damian was about to quickly leave the room, Dick was faster and grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards his father’s desk. “Release me now, Grayson!” Dick pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Damian’s hand to his father’s chair.

“Well, since I legally have custody over you now and all the paperwork is in order. I’m putting you in school.” Bruce stated, getting straight to the point.

“Ludicrous, I’ve already completed my education with the League of Assassins. Mother and Grandfather taught me well.” Damian replied, rolling his eyes as he struggled to get the handcuffs off.

Dick sighed. “Well, things may be different in Nanda Parbat, but here it’s illegal for you not to be in school. You don’t want to be taken away by child services, do you?”

“Is that all you have to say to me? Forget it; I’m not going to school.”

“Damian, yes you are. I’m sure there are still many things at school that Talia and Ra’s never taught you or never had the chance to. Besides, you should also make some friends your age.” Dick’s eyes didn’t leave Damian’s once; mostly because he wanted make sure he couldn’t escape from the handcuffs.

Bruce put down a yearbook on the desk in front of Damian. “You’ll be going to Gotham Academy; it’s where I went to as a kid.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “If I am being forced to partake in a school, then why doesn’t Conner have to do so?”

Bruce sighed as his eyes shifted away. “His situation is…complicated. Anyway, stop concerning others with this just because you don’t want to go. You’re going and that’s that. Alfred has already ordered your uniform.”

“I have to wear a uniform? Well, what if something were to happen and you got injured because I wasn’t there?”

“We normally go out at night anyway and I’m sure I can handle myself.”

Damian scowled at the two. The moment they decided to whisper something back to each other, Damian snatched a paperclip from his father’s desk and unlocked the handcuffs. He quickly escaped before they could react.

Bruce heaved a sigh. “Well, I guess its fine. Just make sure he doesn’t find out he can drop out when he’s sixteen or that he could be homeschooled.” Dick nodded as they both went their separate ways.

The next day, Alfred woke Damian at 6:30 AM. Damian glared at Alfred. “It’s 6:30 AM, Pennyworth.” Damian threw the cover back over his head. Damian normally got up at 5AM, but lately he had been sleeping till 9:00.

“You’ll be going to school now, Master Damian. School starts at 7:30. Use this time to prepare for school, take a shower, brush your teeth, hair (if needed), get dressed into your school uniform, and I’ll have some breakfast ready for you by the time you’re done.” As Alfred began to leave, Damian still hadn’t budged. “If I must, I’ll call for Dick to wake you up.” Damian tossed the covers off quickly and sat up in his large bed. Alfred smiled as he left. “That’s better.”

Damian did as Alfred said; he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He glared at his school uniform hanging in his closet. He really didn’t want to put it on but was sure he had no choice; otherwise he would feel the wrath of his father later.

Damian entered the kitchen in his school uniform and sat down to eat his breakfast. “Isn’t Grayson up around this time?”

“He decided to go to work at an earlier time today.” Damian found that a bit unusual but decided to not dwell on it.

As soon as Damian finished is breakfast, he and Alfred left the mansion and went straight to the car. Damian entered the limousine. The first thing he noticed was a black bag full of different sorts of school supplies. Alfred got into the driver seat and Bruce climbed into the front with Alfred. He began to leave Wayne Manor.

Damian didn’t speak a word during the trip from Wayne Manor to Gotham Academy. He was dropped off in front and Alfred left before he could try to convince him to let him go back home. Damian studied the building known as Gotham Academy. It had a menacing outlook and old stones with weeds growing in-between them. The clock on the top appeared unusual to Damian that it kind of ticked him off. The entire building appeared as if it may fall apart any moment from now.

Damian ignored the stares of other students. The stares could be because he’s a new kid or the fact they saw him on TV not too long ago, introduced as Bruce Wayne’s son. It could also be that Bruce Wayne is walking alongside him. He gave off a strong intimidating aura telling people not to approach him. Bruce led him into the headmaster’s office. Bruce knocked on the door and a man who possessed small light blue eyes, and mixed in black and white hair opened the door. His stern facial expression tried to scare Damian, but Damian only challenged him. “Damian, this is Headmaster Hammer.” He turned to the headmaster. “Headmaster, this is my son, Damian Wayne.”

“Ah, yes I’ve recently learned quite a bit about you, Young Mister Wayne. Come in.” He urged them to step into his office and take a seat. “Now, because you are transferring in the middle of the year, there is no orientation to help you. Normally, first year students are assigned a nanny to show them around. We will be assigning one to you even though you are not a first year, but this person will help you get used to campus life. Before I introduce him to you, I must first warn you that it’s forbidden for you to go near the North Hall. Do I make myself clear?”  

Bruce nodded. “Yes, right Damian?”

“Sure, I don’t care.” He responded with lack of interest. The headmaster glared at Damian but didn’t dare speak further.

“Come in, Mister Wilkes.” The headmaster called the boy’s name. A boy with red hair and olive green eyes burst into the room. “Hi, I’m Colin Wilkes, nice to meet you, Damian.” Damian turned to his father and gave him the, ‘ _are you fucking serious’_ face.

“Now, play nice with Colin, Damian.” Bruce warned, ignoring his son’s silent pleas for help or more like demands.

Headmaster Hammer cleared his throat. “Now, Mister Young Wayne, Mister Wilkes will also be your roommate for the academy, so as your father said, get along.”

Bruce got up and left the office along with Colin and Damian. “Now, Damian, don’t say another word because this decision is final.” He walked away, leaving the two teenagers alone.

“Damian, we have the same class, so let’s go or we’ll be late!” He walked a few inches ahead of Damian to lead him to class. As soon as got to class, the bell rang with a second to spare.

The teacher, Professor Macpherson who had short black hair and had bright eyes covered by her rectangle glasses stood in front of the two boys. “Thank you for bringing him here, Colin. You may go take your seat I’ll take care of Damian.” Colin happily nodded and did as he was told. “Hello, Mister Wayne, I am you History teacher, Professor Macpherson. Care to introduce yourself to the class?”

Damian groaned. “Not really.” He sighed. “Where’s my seat?” The teacher blinked a few times, registering the unexpected rude attitude, very much unlike his father.

“Alright, your seat is next to Miss Fritch, she is the girl wearing the teal hoodie.” Damian began to stroll to his seat before she was able to finish her sentence. As soon as Damian was seated she started her lecture. “Now, today we will be starting Module 3 the Civil War and the Cobblepots. I will be assigning Olive Silverlock to help you in this class when she returns to school tomorrow.”

 _‘Silverlock?’_ Damian thought. _‘Why does that name sound familiar?’_ He found it useless to think about it if he couldn’t remember. He ignored the entire class period as well as the next few, completely bored out of his mind.

Finally, lunch rolled around. Even Damian would admit that he was hungry. He missed being able to eat whenever he wanted. He remembered back when he was with the League of Assassins that he had scheduled times he would eat. He had gotten used to a lazier lifestyle at Wayne Manor.

Damian examined the lunch choices for the day, Belgian Waffle Bar, Scrambled Eggs and Bacon, Omelet Bar, Home Fried Potatoes, and Fruit Salad. He automatically without a second thought turned to where they were serving fruit salad.

“Damian!” Colin called his name from a table. “Come over here!” Damian thought whether he should go somewhere else to be alone or sit with Colin. He decided to at least give Colin a chance. He took a seat next to Colin who was sitting by himself at a back table. Well, he’d be alone, with Colin anyway. “Oh, you got fruit salad? I did too! Sister Mary says that eating healthy is important.”

Damian silently wondered who Sister Mary was and thought that either he had a sister named Mary or he went to church on Sundays, but then asked himself why one of the sisters would be telling him what he should be eating. He didn’t bother to ask Colin but admitted to himself he was a bit curious. While Damian was pondering about who Sister Mary was, he didn’t realize he had been staring at Colin the entire time.

“Dami, is there something wrong?” Damian blushed a bit, hearing him call him “Dami”.

“No, nothing! And don’t call me Dami!”

“Wow! I haven’t seen you before! Are you the new student everyone has been talking about?” Damian turned to a girl who had dark brown hair with a yellow flower stuck in it, brown eyes, and she had a Japanese background. “She took a seat with her lunch. My name is Maps! Maps Mizoguchi! What’s yours?”

Damian didn’t bother introduce himself, instead… “Your name is Maps? Who the hell names their child Maps?”

Maps laughed. “My real name is Mia actually! But everyone calls me Maps! So your name is…?”

“His name is Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne!” Colin introduced him.

“Your name is Damian Wayne? That’s so cool! I totally have to introduce you to my best friend, Olive when she gets back! I wonder where she went…” She turned to Colin. “I’ve seen you before but I don’t know your name.”

“My name is Colin Wilkes.” He gave a toothy grin.

“Hi, Colin!” Maps began to dig into her lunch, which consisted of Belgian waffles, a small bowl of fruit salad, a slice of vanilla cake, and a glass of water. Damian scoffed at the Belgian waffles and cake but approved her choice of fruit salad and water so he didn’t think she was all that bad.

Colin began to breathe quickly and heavily. “Is there something wrong? Why the hell are you breathing like that? Are you frightened of something?” Damian questioned the red-head.

“It just feels like this whole lunch room is talking about me. I think they are. I’m not very popular after all.”

Damian raised his eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s true but I’ll let you think what you want.” Colin began to leave the lunch room after he threw away the rest of his food.

Maps brought out her notebook and started to doodle in it. She remembered staring at Eric in class. She thought he might make a good, new party member for their secret club.

After lunch and the rest of classes for the day, Damian left Colin who apparently had extra classes, he didn’t really listen. He found a wooden sword in the luggage his father dropped off in his dorm. He thought that at least his father was kind enough to let him have that instead of his real katana.

Instead of walking out the door and going outside like a normal person, Damian opened the window from the second floor and stood on the window sill, holding the wooden sword. Unbeknownst to him, Maps who was the only one in the courtyard, was leaning on a visible tree, doodling in her journal. Damian leaped up and landed perfectly without a flaw. Maps who had heard his window open, gaped at the graceful and astonishing move made by Damian. “Wow! So cool!” Damian spun his sword around and hopped and soar through the air attacking the invisible enemies there.

“That’s him!” Maps whispered. “He’s the one we need in our party! Not Eric! Now, if I can just get him to say yes! I wonder if I should ask the others first… hmmm, I don’t want Olive to be mad at him. I’ll wait! They’ll surely say yes!” Maps crossed out Eric’s name and wrote: _ULTIMATE POWER TEAM_ _Maps Mizoguchi_ _+_ _Damian Wayne_ _._

“Damian, where did you learn those cool moves from? Did your father sign you up for self-defense classes? Whatever it is, I want to go too!” Her eyes sparkled. “I could learn to use cool gadgets!” Damian was surprised that Maps was there, cursing he should have examined the area better he flipped in the air over to where she was. Maps gasped. “Damian, are you a secret agent?”

Damian raised his eyebrow at the strange girl. “What? No.”

Suddenly, the sound of what sounded like a ghost appeared. A glowing white looking bedsheet flew past Damian and Maps and then disappeared above quickly. “It must be another ghost again! Perhaps Calamity really is haunting the school! I have to get the others!” Suddenly, someone dressed as a ghost rushed toward them, Crows following behind. Damian yanked his grappling hook from the back of his belt and aimed it toward the roof. He grabbed Maps and they flew in the air, landing on the roof.

Maps had stars in her eyes staring at the grappling hook. “He has a wooden sword and a grappling hook? We definitely need this guy on our team!” She said very enthusiastically.

“You talk too damn loud and whatever team you’re speaking about, don’t bother requesting.” He turned from her but then he swiftly shifted back. “You’re not talking about a robin team are you?” He narrowed his emerald eyes at her. “You’re not a robin are you?” He questioned her sternly.

“You’re one of those people against robins too? I think they’re cool! No, I wasn’t talking about a Robin team! I was talking about something else! I can’t say anything until I discuss it with my teammates!” She crossed her arms. “I should go talk to them now, actually! This supernatural stuff is our specialty!”

Damian scoffed. “If I have to put you in your place I won’t hesitate to do so. Abandon whatever could be befalling alone! These types of occurrences are too treacherous for you kids.”

“What? But you’re a kid too!”

“My appearance may be that of a kid, but I assure you, my mentality is that of an adult.” Damian flipped in the air and swung into his dorm’s window.

Maps sighed. “Man, why does he always look so angry? It’s like he’s miserable all the time! What’s the deal with that? He’s a rich kid! What more could he ask for?”

That night, Damian waited for Colin to fall asleep which didn’t take long. He noticed Colin hugging a stuffed bear and thought how childish it was. He began to like Colin a little. He was one less person he wanted to kill at the school.

Damian recalled his conversation with Colin from earlier:

_“Here it is, Damian! Our room!” Colin introduced their room to him. The bed and desk on the left is yours, the right are mine. That’s your wardrobe and the bathroom is over there.”_

_Damian nodded. Just as he was about to plop onto his bed, he heard the sound of a “meow”. He took a look around the room and Colin started to panic. “What…was that? That was the sound of a cat.” Colin began to move toward the bathroom._

_“What’s in the bathroom, Wilkes?”_

_“Nothing…” He chuckled. Damian easily pushed Colin aside; he was much much stronger than he after all. He opened the door to find a small black kitten with green eyes. He gasped at the small kitten. “Please don’t throw him out Damian! A couple weeks ago I found him in the rain, cold, by himself, and dying! I can’t throw out Robin just like that!”_

_Unbeknownst to Colin, Damian’s actually overjoyed to find he has a cat living in his room. “Alright, he can stay…wait did you say Robin?”_

_Colin smiled. “Yeah! I really love heroes and Robin is my favorite! He’s so cool and he’s around my age! Someone that awesome is the same age as me!” He smiled brightly. “So I named him Robin! He was able to survive in that cold rain, he’s strong willed just like Robin.” Damian had never heard someone talk about him like that before. Damian felt odd, because him feel a little warm inside, it made him want to smile. Not smirk, but smile._

As Damian finished recalling what had happened, he faced the cat that fell asleep at the foot of Colin’s bed. Damian gazed at the window to find the bat signal light up in the sky. He quickly slipped his Robin uniform on, after pulling his hood over his head, he turned back to look at Colin one more time and hopped out the window and into the junior night.

Damian arrived at Wayne Manor and slipped in the secret entrance to the bat cave where Batman still was. He snuck in and snatched his katana shelved on the wall. Just as he turned around to escape, there stood his father dressed as Batman. “Looks like someone is way past their bed bedtime.” Batman commented. “Sorry, Damian but you’re going back to your dorm.”

“Why? I can still fight you know! Why does the fact I’m being forced to go to school now enabled me to be Robin?”

Batman sighed. “Alright, how about this, since I don’t want you getting too much unexplainable wounds. I want you to go out and handle the robin problem. Try not to fight the kids but send them to jail. I don’t have the time to deal with them. And, if you make one friend, I’ll consider letting you fight the big battles again. Deal?”

Damian glared at him. “Fine.”

 

Back at Gotham Academy, a certain group of friends had gathered.

“So, why did you gather everyone again? We’re not going to be doing anything without Olive, are we? Not that I care that she isn’t here.” Pomeline Fritch said arrogantly. She replaced her uniform dress shirt with a teal hoodie that covered her black/brown hair and wore black combat boots over her ripped gray tights. She possessed apple green eyes outlined with black eyeshadow and eyeliner and red lips that scowled at Maps.

Maps cleared her throat loudly. “You’ve heard about the new kid, right? Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne!”

“Yeah, so what? If you ask me that kid has a foul mouth.” Pomeline said.

Colton Rivera who had brownish-reddish hair, straightened his black sunglasses that covered deep green eyes. A green V-neck shirt peeked out from under his blue plaid dress shirt and he wore his gray blazer over his other two shirts. He had on brown pants tucked under his shirts and black boots. “He’s a rich kid though. He can’t be too much trouble. Instead of focusing on this new kid, what about the rumors of another ghost appearing on campus? He first appeared around Damian actually.”

“Oh yeah! I was there with him! The ghost looked phony though…or maybe it’s possible that this ghost is TRYING to look fake but he really isn’t.” Maps explained.

Pomeline rolled her eyes. “Why would a ghost need or want to look fake?”

Maps smiled. “Why would a human being want to look fake?”

“Fine.”

“We’ll investigate this tonight! If we don’t solve this we’ll consult with Olive when she comes back tomorrow.”

 

 

Damian Wayne who was dressed as the famous fifth Robin, stood on top of a few beat-up kids dressed up as their own version of trying to be Robin. Damian scoffed at the kids. “Geez, why do I have to waste my time on this ludicrous occurrence? They should have left the name Robin alone. If Father were here, he would have surely scolded me for beating them up too much.” Damian could hear the police sirens in the distance. That was his cue to leave before they tried to arrest him too. “I better get back to the academy, it will be sunset soon.” Damian remembered that first he had to make a stop at Wayne Manor tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Damian Wayne Investigation

Damian returned about an hour before he had to get up for class. After putting down a bag full of a few things he brought from Wayne Manor, he quickly undressed from his Robin uniform to pajama pants and a T-shirt. He climbed into bed to acquire at least an hour of sleep. He normally slept during the day but he no longer had that luxury.

 

 

A girl with silver hair, red eyes, and tan skin tiptoed into her room, hoping not to wake her sleeping roommate but it was much too late for that. “Olive! You’re back! I missed you! You’ve only been gone for one day and have already missed a lot!” Maps said in excitement. She considered whether she should tell her roommate about Damian, but figured she could find out for herself. “You’ll see later.” She winked.

 

Colin awoke from his sleep and the first thing he noticed was that Robin, his cat wasn’t on his bed. He wondered if he was using the cat box but remembered he didn’t usually go at this time. He freaked out, hoping something didn’t happen to poor Robin when he quickly noticed he was sleeping atop of Damian’s stomach on his bed. He smiled at the cat and Damian. Whenever others would come to his room for whatever reason, he had no trouble hiding the cat because he refused to go near anyone who wasn’t Colin. He wasn’t sure what it was about Damian that the cat liked, but he was glad he liked his new roommate.

Colin went toward Damian as he tried to wake him up. “Dammit Pennyworth, I didn’t give you permission to wake me up…” Damian mumbled in his sleep. Colin had wondered who Pennyworth was but all he knew was it sure wasn’t him.

“Come on Damian! You’re going to be late!” Colin proceeded in his attempts to wake Damian up. He suddenly heard a knock on the door find a man who had short raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. The man was wearing police uniform, Colin thought he may be a new guard for the school, but it worried him why he was at his door.

“Damian is here, right?” The man asked. Colin nodded as the man pushed his way through and eyed Damian. He carefully took the cat from his stomach and ripped the blanket off him, rolling Damian on the floor.”

Damian quickly awoke in a rush and he flipped himself back on his feet. “What the…?” He noticed the man standing before him and scowled. “Great, what are you doing here, Grayson? Why are you dressed like that? Don’t tell me you got demoted.” He snickered.

Dick Grayson sighed. “No, I didn’t get demoted, your father pulled some strings and now I’m a security guard at Gotham Academy, to watch over you.”

“Tsk, Father doesn’t trust me?”

“You haven’t really given him a reason to trust you lately.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Get out. I have to get ready.” Damian turned to Colin. “Dick, this is Colin Wilkes, my roommate.

Dick winked at Colin. “Nice to meet you, Colin, be patient with Damian, he may have a foul mouth, and may always look angry….and has a crummy attitude, but he means well…I think. Anyway, I’ll leave you two to get ready; you don’t want to miss breakfast.”

Damian and Colin got dressed; neither really said anything to each other. Colin wanted to say something but felt the atmosphere was too tense to make conversation. The two headed to class as soon as breakfast ended.

As class started Damian noticed a girl in class that wasn’t there before. Her gleaming silver hair and her flickering red eyes were all too familiar too him. “Calamity…?” Damian accidentally spoke loudly. Olive Silverlock’s eyes widened at the sound of that name.

“Who are you? What do you know about Calamity?” She jumped in front of Damian and slammed her hands on his desk. This caught Pomeline’s attention as well as she went over to help Olive.

“You’re a Silverlock, aren’t you? I didn’t know Sybil had a daughter. I don’t remember seeing it in the records, maybe I missed it.”

“That’s Damian Wayne, the son of the man you _admire_ so much.” Pomeline snickered and Olive glared at her. “He’s a new student as of yesterday.”

“I didn’t know he had a son.” Olive commented. “Why were you going through my family’s records? What do you know about them?”

“I’m not obliged to do anything for you.” He spat. “I don’t know why Batman hasn’t done anything about you yet. You’ll turn into a criminal just like every one of your family members. You’ll have the same fate as your mother.” Olive’s eyes grew fierce as she kicked his desk and Damian leaped out quickly before she was able to hurt him. “If it’s a fight you want then I’ll give you want you want.”

“Damian Wayne! Don’t you dare lay a finger on her!” Dick shouted as he climbed through the window. Damian glowered at Dick.

“YOU DEMON BRAT! WE KNOW IT WAS YOU!” Two men sprung through the window and landed on their feet in the classroom. Jason Todd and Tim Drake glared at Damian, narrowing their eyes at him.

“I don’t know what you were talking about.” Damian said.

“Damian, what did you do?” Dick asked.

“HE TOOK MY BANANA NUT BREAD. I MADE THAT WHILE THINKING ABOUT SEX WITH DICK.” Jason shouted. Dick looked away blushing. He couldn’t believe he just said that in front of everyone.

“What’s more important are my donuts. They were from that new place that just opened up. Their donuts are always sold out.” Tim crossed his arms. “I wanted to share them with Conner.”

Dick sighed. “I’m sure you’ll get them back if you ask nicely.”

“He also took your cinnamon toast crunch.” Jason commented.

“YOU RUDE MOTHERFUCKING DEMON. WHERE’S THE CEREAL?” Dick shouted.

“You can have your stuff if you can convince Father to let me out of this school.” Damian stated.

“Damian, you’re in this school for your own good. Trying underhanded methods like blackmail isn’t going to work. Now where’s our stuff before we tell your father what you did.” Dick sighed.

Damian rolled his eyes. Dick was strangely the only one he’d ever listen to. “Fine, they’re in a bag in my dorm. I’m sure Grayson can get in.” He sat in his seat and turned to Olive who still wanted answers. “Why is your presence still here? You won’t be receiving whatever it is you want.” Olive stomped away from him, putting her in a foul mood.

During lunch time, Olive met up with her friends. “What’s with that Damian kid? Bruce Wayne just suddenly decides to adopt a kid and one as horrible as he is? I’m not buying it. He even has information on my mother and I want to know why. I want to know this kid is.” Olive crossed her arms.

“Hm, then let’s do an investigation on him! Let’s find out who this kid is!” Maps suggested. She took out her binoculars and focused it on Damian. “We need to write everything we know about him. Yesterday, he had the fruit salad and a glass of water. Today…he’s having the same thing, he’s never bought dessert. Weird. I know he’s somewhat friends with that Colin kid. Oh! He also trains with a sword, I saw him yesterday.”

“A sword?” Olive questioned. “That’s dangerous.”

Maps nodded. “Well, I guess the investigation of Damian Wayne is yet another job for the Secret Detective Club!”

 

 

“Hey, Damian, do you like the fruit salad that much?” Colin asked Damian.

“It’s satisfactory.”

“This is your second time ordering it though, is there nothing else that caught your attention?”

“Not especially. Nothing really piqued my interest.”

“Could it be that Damian is a vegetarian? You’ve never eaten any meat during lunch or breakfast either.” Damian was surprised that Colin had noticed such small things. “I also noticed you left sometime in the night.”

Damian was hoping Colin wouldn’t have woke up but he did. _‘This kid is too dangerous’_ Damian thought. “You always notice the little things. Why is that?”

“Well, with the life I have. I have to be very careful around people or I could get hurt. Noticing certain things about people has kept my life from turning a few wrong directions. Damian always looks so angry, so miserable, but under all that, Damian is lonely and scared, right?”

Damian was shocked. **_Never_** , has anyone ever made such an analysis about him. Damian chuckled. “Lonely? Scared? Preposterous.” He stood up from my seat. “I don’t know what you think you know about me but you know nothing.” Damian sauntered away from the table, not turning back once.

 

After classes, Olive stopped Colin before we left. “Did something happen between you and Damian?”

Colin sighed. “He’s been avoiding me.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Now’s not the time.” Colin left the classroom and Olive just stared into his direction. She couldn’t help but worry about him.

 

Every time Damian passed by Colin, he looked away not bothering to say anything. He didn’t think what he did was wrong. He was one of those people that don’t wear his heart on his sleeve, but the thing was, Colin doesn’t either.

Colin was worried about Damian and wanted to make it up to him but he wasn’t sure how.  He couldn’t concentrate in his extra classes because of him. Colin realized he had never spent so much time worrying about someone before like that. He was never able to trust anyone but himself.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Colin.” A blond haired boy about the same age as Colin said to him, with his friend behind him. “You zoned out class too much today. You’re the one who should be participating in class so we don’t have to. You forgot to collect our homework too, make sure you have it all ready by tomorrow.”

“Kurt, you’re really going to let him off just like that? Teach him a lesson so he doesn’t do it again.” His friend said. Kurt nodded in agreement and gripped Colin’s shirt tightly and landed a punch directly on his face.

“Wilkes!” Damian shouted. He approached Kurt from behind and smacked his face, leaving a large, red mark from just one blow. Damian heaved the boy against wall and then he jumped on him, repeating one punch after the other.

“Damian! Damian!” Dick yelled as he finally caught up to Damian, prying him off the boy. Damian whose face was red with balled up fists couldn’t keep off of him. “Damian, calm down okay? He’s took a beating from you that was more than enough!” Damian shoved Dick’s hands off his shoulders. “You need to control your anger, Damian. You nearly beat the kid half to death.” Dick took both the bullies with him, one to the infirmary and the other to see the headmaster.

Damian glanced at Colin and then he began to walk away. “Damian!” Colin called his name with his hand out in the air.

The black haired boy turned back and said, “You should get that wound on your cheek checked out.” He left Colin, never once looking back.

 

That night, Olive and her friends waited until after curfew and snuck into the headmaster’s office. “You have to teach me he how to tamper with locks like you can!” Maps said to Colton.

“Haha, no.” Colton replied.

“Ssh!” Olive warned them. “There’s Headmaster Hammer’s computer!” The four of them gathered around the computer. “Colton, can you get in his computer?”

Colton nodded. “Of course, don’t think so little of me.” After a minute of guessing what his password may be, he cracked it. “Got in!” He pumped his hand in the air in triumphant. “Now, let’s see…the student files are over here I believe. This isn’t my first time breaking in.” He typed in Damian Wayne in the search bar and all his records popped up.

“That doesn’t look like a lot of papers. This is his personal record yet there’s not a lot on him?” Olive questioned. Colton scrolled through the papers. “It does say he was adopted by Bruce Wayne but other than that there isn’t much information on him. He has a birth certificate but there’s no mother on it, just his father. There’s nothing on his biological parents. Don’t you find that a little suspicious?”

“No duh.” Pomeline spoke as she crossed her arms.

“Oh, here’s a picture of Damian!” Maps pointed out. “That’s weird, he has blue eyes instead of emerald in the picture and there’s a man and woman standing behind him. Perhaps they’re his birthparents?”

“Nope. That’s not Damian, it’s Bruce Wayne with his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne.” Colton clarified.

“He looks just like Damian!” Olive exclaimed. “Do you think Bruce Wayne could be Damian Wayne’s biological father?”

“By the looks of it, it must be true.” Colton responded. “But who is the mother then? There’s no record of him staying in an orphanage or foster home so he must have been staying with his mother until Bruce Wayne adopted him. What we don’t know is what happened to her and why now did he adopt Damian to be with him and why not announce him as his biological son. There’s also the question if Mister Wayne knew about his son.”

“There’s someone coming!” Maps warned them. They quickly shut down the computer and crawled out the window before the headmaster came back.

 

Damian angrily hanged up his cellphone after he had a strict and angry phone call from his father. The cat hopped over and purred as Damian petted Robin.

“Damian…what happened before? Do you have trouble controlling your anger?”

The raven haired boy turned away from the red head. “It’s none of your business.”

Colin turned away. “I’m going to sleep.”

Damian waited for Colin to fall asleep before he dressed into his Robin uniform and soared into the night.


End file.
